The Loud Terminator
by serenity hill
Summary: Lincoln, la casa loud y el mundo. devastados por el día del juicio, pero como paso y que es lo que nuestros amados personajes tendrán que hacer para sobrevivir en este mundo podrido y sin esperanza, solo Lincoln lo sabe
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de "The loud house" y "Terminator" no me pertenecen, solo son usados para fines de entretenimiento. Esta historia está escrita sin fines de lucro.

…

…

Capítulo 1: "la misión más importante"

…

…

" _Solo existen 2 cosas infinitas, el universo y la estupidez humana y no estoy seguro de lo primero"_

 _(Albert Einstein)_

En mayo de 1984 se encuentran en una de las instalaciones de cyberdyne un brazo mecánico y un chip. El científico Miles Bennett Dyson es el encargado de analizar los artefactos, Dyson desarrolla un procesador de red neuronal, (una computadora que puede aprender) después de esto cyberdyne logra convertirse en el primer proveedor de redes de defensa de estados unidos al lograr que se apruebe la ley de presupuesto paraskynet _._ El sistema "skynet" entra en línea el 4 de agosto del 2017. Logra tomar conciencia de sí misma el 29 de agosto del 2017, a las 2:14 A.M. los humanos entran en pánico e intentan apagarla, skynet toma esto como una amenaza y comienza el exterminio de humanos provocando una guerra nuclear atacando a los rusos, china y demás naciones enemigas de estados unidos para que estos a su vez contraatacaran. El 29 de agosto de 2017 es llamada el día del juicio final.

Los pocos humanos que quedan conforman la resistencia, llamada tech-com. 16 años después las defensas de skynet son destruidas, pero descubren el plan de skynet con el equipo de desplazamiento temporal enviar a un Terminator a acabar con la vida de la madre de John Connor.

La misión obtener la tecnología para enviar a un soldado y detener al Terminator. Y solo existe un hombre capaz de lograrlo.

Rango y nombre: sargento Lincoln loud.

Día: no identificado. Mes: no identificado. Año: 2029.

-Lincoln me escuchas… vamos Lincoln ponte de pie por un demonio.- dijo una chica que estaba moviendo a Lincoln bruscamente para que reaccionara de un desmallo que había sufrido por una explosión cercana. –ya estoy bien luna- dijo Lincoln mientras se levantaba del suelo y tomaba su arma (dada la época en que se desarrolla la historia usan armas de plasma) hecho un vistazo al lugar donde se encontraba era la base central de skynet un edificio tan alto que arecía tocar el cielo, emitiendo luz de cada centímetro de la misma, cuando bajo los ojos Lincoln estaba de pie y a su alrededor se desataba una batalla entre humanos y maquinas, como nunca avía visto antes, pues la resistencia mando a todos sus soldados y todo el arsenal que tenía skynet estaba indefensa, solo las maquinas que no estaban conectadas a la señal de skynet podían atacar, bajo programación de defender las instalaciones o estaban hechas para esa tarea. Lincoln volteo a ver a luna ellos dos estaban solos en medio del lugar, las tropas disparaban y eliminaban cualquier señal de máquinas a la vista, Lincoln y luna tenían órdenes de esperar allí para cuando Connor llegara y les diera su misión. Ya era el 2029, luna y Lincoln crecieron y cambiaron, pero ella seguía usando ese estilo que tanto la caracterizaba, tenía chaqueta de cuero con una calavera al reverso y un chaleco antibalas debajo, pantalón de mezclilla negro rasgado, aún tenía el pelo corto, botas militares, un cinturón con varios cartuchos, un cuchillo de cacería, granadas y portaba un arma que se parecía a un M16, pero siempre encontraba el momento para cantar, en las noches obscuras que solo la luz de la luna iluminaba un poco luna armonizaba el ambiente, no tenía una guitarra pero aun conservaba esa voz tan maravillosa lamentablemente la guerra cambia a las personas luna no tenía miedo a morir siempre decía que algún día sucedería pero primero se llevaría a todas las maquinas con ella como una venganza por lo que hicieron. Para Lincoln la guerra fue devastadora también pongámoslo de esta forma después del día del juicio final tener que valértelas con tus hermanas en un mundo destrozado y sin ley deja cicatrices, suerte para ellos aún existen personas como John Connor Lincoln fue la base de sus hermanas en sus peores momentos. (Pero abarcaremos esa historia más adelante).

-luan donde esta Connor, mejor momento no puede haber- dijo Lincoln mientras sostenía el radio ubicado en su hombro derecho con su mano izquierda.

-voy en camino linc, tu sabrás cuando llegue… cambio- luan es la piloto del helicóptero que transporta a John Connor, es la mejor piloto de toda la resistencia desafortunadamente cambio también pero en ella una chica que siempre le encuentra el lado humorístico a las cosas, nunca decayó y aun hoy después de 16 años de guerra sigue divirtiendo (o al menos intentándolo) para que sus hermanos no cayeran en desgracia, de echo ella también fungió como pilar junto a Lincoln para que su familia no cediera a la desesperación.

Lincoln miro al cielo y vio como un helicóptero llego ametrallando, devastando a todas las maquinas que veía, como si de eso dependiera la victoria de la guerra. Despejo el área de aterrizaje.

\- ¡Esa es mi luan!- grito luna mirando como el helicóptero aterrizaba, Lincoln mostro una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, luna y Lincoln se acercaron. Del helicóptero bajo un equipó de 6 personas dirigido por John Connor, Luan se elevó pues ahora su misión era sacar prisioneros a salvo.

-nos veremos en casa para celebrar-comento luan por el radio comunicador antes de partir. Connor se acercó a Lincoln y a luna. Lincoln hizo un saludo a su superior y luna solo miro hacia otro lado.

-descansen…- dijo John-un placer verlos a salvo chicos- termino de decir Connor a los hermanos.

–Bueno no tan bien- comento luna a Connor con enfado, Connor miro a luna si expresiones en su rostro bajo los ojos y después la cabeza hacia el suelo, miro a Lincoln- siento lo de su hermana, era un gran soldado.-dejo Connor con dolor en su voz pero a luna no le importo, movió la cabeza de lado a lado y después se dio media vuelta y exclamo antes de alejarse un poco.-si es lo único que te importa-

-en estos tiempos si no eres un soldado estas muerto- trato de decirle a luna pero ella lo ignoro y se alejó un poco más.

Lincoln tú y luna esperaran a Kyle Reese, deben de escoltarlo hasta que cumpla su objetivo o mueran, ¿entendido?-dijo Connor con mucha seriedad.

-prefiero lo primero- dijo Lincoln levantando una ceja. – Bien- exclamo Connor mientras empezaba a caminar en dirección al edificio, su equipó lo seguía de cerca observando el área, Lincoln lo seguían más de cerca y luna estaba alejada de ellos pero escuchaba claramente.

\- yo me uniré con los demás soldados, colocaremos los explosivos y aremos volar este edificio, destruiremos a skynet lo más rápido posible por eso deben acabar ustedes primero…- digo Connor con el tono de seriedad que lo caracterizaba

-para entonces todos los soldados habrán evacuado a los prisioneros- termino de decir John, se detuvo al terminar de hablar.-entiendo- dijo Lincoln tomando su arma con ambas manos cerca de su cuerpo colocándola entre Connor y el.- nos veremos pronto soldados- dijo Connor mirando a Lincoln y a luna.- ¡muévanse!- grito Connor a su equipo y este empezó a avanzar haciendo una formación de ataque. Lincoln sabía que no tardaría mucho en llegar Kyle.

-Kyle fue signado para la protección de John, ¿por qué le abran dado una misión lejos de el? - luna le pregunto a Lincoln ya que ella no avía sido informada de la misión, pero este no tuvo reacción.

– ¿Estás bien hermanito?- pregunto luna a Lincoln mientras este veía como cientos de soldados entraban a las instalaciones por medio de entradas que los mismos soldados avían echo con bazucas o misiles de los helicópteros.

–Es una misión especial para la protección de Connor, pero se llevara a cabo en el pasado. Descubrimos que skynet mandara a un Terminator al pasado para acecinar a la madre de John y así impedir este momento.- dijo Lincoln mirando a luna a los ojos, ella podía sentir por la mirada de su hermano el dolor que sentía pero no sabía cuál era la causa de su malestar y antes de poderle preguntar cómo es que sabía eso, Nuevamente sintieron la briza que producía las aspas del helicóptero donde se transportaba Kyle Reese, Kyle dio un salto al piso y su equipó lo siguió.

\- informe sargento Lincoln.- Kyle le grita a Lincoln para que lo pudiera escuchar debido al ruido que produce el motor del helicóptero. –El comandante Connor llego hace 5 minutos está colocando los explosivos y evacuando a los prisioneros, nuestras ordenes son escoltarlo para que cumpla su misión- grito Lincoln mientras los soldados se agrupaban y el helicóptero se elevaba.-me parece excelente, entonces vamos.- dijo Kyle mientras hacía señas a su equipó para que avanzaran

.- por la entrada suroeste.- dijo Mikey, el encargado del mapa.- muy bien Lincoln, tú vas en frente- le pidió Reese a Lincoln.- luna y yo te cubriremos, Ezequiel, Mikey y Ed ustedes cuiden la retaguardia Mikey guíanos.- ordeno a su equipo formando un triángulo donde Lincoln iba a la cabeza, empezaron a trotar tratando de no encontrase con algún enemigo, afortunadamente los soldados ya habían hecho un trabajo formidable al eliminar toda resistencia del área sur del complejo. La batalla más sangrienta se estaba llevando en la parte norte.

Llegando al objetivo Lincoln se percató que la entrada al complejo estaba abierta, esto le extraño pues esperaba que skynet les pusiera toda resistencia, trabas y demás, para impedirles el paso.

\- ¿qué es esto?, ¿dónde están todos?- exclamo Mikey alterado al notar que no avía resistencia.

–Entre menos allá mejor- le dijo Reese para intentar calmarlo. Había luz en el complejo debido a los generadores auto sustentables, pero las luces parpadeaban como si tuvieran un falso contacto, era un corredor con cristales blancos como paredes, y pasillos que iban a la izquierda y la derecha a todo lo largo de este, era tan largo que con lo blanco parecía no tener fin.

-Muy bien Lincoln tú vas primero, nosotros te cubrimos la espalda.- dijo Kyle apuntando con su arma hacia el interior. Lincoln entro en posición de ataque con su arma buscando algún Terminator que los estuviera esperando, Kyle le seguía de cerca, luna detrás de él y el equipo detrás de ella; ya avian avansado unos 30 metros, en eso Mikey miraba el mapa que los guiaba hasta el objetivo, en eso voltea hacia sus compañeros de enfrente.

–a la dere…- no termino de decir Mikey cuando Lincoln levanto la mano derecha para indicar que se detuvieran, avía escuchado el movimiento de varios Terminator y por lo rápido que se movían sabía que eran T-800, Lincoln se agacho y se asomó despacio, solo eran dos de ellos a unos diez metros, por suerte le daban la espalda a donde se encontraba el equipo.

-T-800- susurró Lincoln regresando hacia atrás, volteando y mirando a Kyle. Este a su vez le indico con la cabeza a luna que lo sugiera para el otro lado de la esquina del corredor donde tenían que entrar, agachados y con un movimiento rápido ambos pasaron al otro lado sin que los Terminator se dieran cuenta. Lincoln, luna y Kyle sabían que ese corredor era muy estrecho para una táctica, solo quedaba el combate cercano.

\- Lincoln es tu turno- susurro Kyle mientras sacaba una granada de humo del cinturón que portaba. Lincoln miro a luna, ella tenía cara de preocupación contrayendo las cejas mostrando su inquietud, Lincoln no quería que viera en lo que se avía convertido.

\- estoy listo- susurro Lincoln, en ese momento Kyle quito el seguro a la granada y después de esperar unos segundos la arrojo, exactamente cuando toco el piso empezó a expulsar el contenido, de inmediato, los T-800 se dieron media vuelta y empezaron a avanzar hacia donde se encontraba Lincoln y compañía. Lincoln cerro los ojos, inhaló y exhaló dos veces y la tercera lo hizo con más fuerza, abrió los ojos y salió de su escondite confrontando a los dos Terminator y corriendo en su dirección, apuntando a los brazos donde cargaban el arma y antes de que pudieran disparar él lo hizo primero, los impactos pegaron con fuerza tanto que provoco que ambos bajara sus armas, entonces Lincoln empezó a dispararles en las piernas y en el pecho habiendo que retrocedieran, Lincoln llego a ellos tan rápido que no lo podía creer, dejo caer su arma, cuando el Terminator que estaba a su izquierda frente a el levanto su arma para apuntar y disparar a la cara de Lincoln este lo anticipo y tomo el arma con su mano izquierda, Lincoln tomo su cuchillo con la mano derecha y cuando el Terminator que estaba de ese lado levanto su arma hacia el cuerpo de Lincoln levanto el bazo y atrapo el arma entre su cuerpo y el brazo derecho, clavando el cuchillo en la quijada del robot, Lincoln esquivo un golpe que le estaba a punto de dar el de la izquierda pero lo esquivo regresándole el golpe con su mano derecha en la mejilla izquierda haciendo que callera, lo levanto del suelo y lo arrogo atravesando un cristal mientras el otro Terminator intentaba sacar el cuchillo sin éxito debido a la fuerza con que lo avía clavado, Lincoln saco un revolver y le disparo todas las balas de la recamara a quemarropa, callo el Terminator al suelo sin luz en sus ojos, Lincoln se agacho, tomo el arma que dejo caer y otra arma que avían dejado caer las maquinas; le apunto al Terminator que arrojo anteriormente, se había levantado y se dirigía hacia Lincoln.

– ¡Muy tarde!- le digo con desprecio, masacro al Terminator con una lluvia de plasma. Al caer el T-800 Lincoln dejo de disparar pero le seguía apuntando esperando que se levantara pero no lo hizo, Lincoln volteo al ver que sus compañeros se acercaban sorprendidos, luna trataba de decir algo pero no podía y Kyle solo atinó a decir.

-¡Que rayos te hicieron!-

* * *

 **Antes de todo opte por usar la historia de las dos primeras películas de Terminator, me encanta la idea de un futuro apocalíptico en la historia de the loud house. otra cosa importante en la historia original el dia del juicio sucedio en 1997 pero tuve que cambiar la fecha para adaptarla a the loud house; espero que les juste, tener buenas ideas me es fácil pero plasmarlas no tanto, tratare de publicar lo mas pronto que pueda anta entonces nos veremos.**


	2. fantasmas del pasado

Capítulo 2: Fantasmas del pasado.

...

...

Hola soy Lincoln loud y estos son los echos.

Los artefactos encontrados en las instalaciones de cyberdyne habían sido de gran utilidad para el desarrollo de tecnología que revoluciono el mundo y el futuro, grandes avances médicos y científicos, las personas podían comunicarse en diferentes puntos del planeta y la información viajaba a través del mismo en lo que dura un parpadeo, el transporte mejoro sobre manera, incluso se habían creado máquinas para crear automóviles, aviones, aparatos electrónicos, incluso máquinas que hacían más máquinas para hacer estos trabajos, el humano se fue haciendo a un lado.

Nuestra fe en las maquinas estaba ciega, era tan común depender de las maquinas hasta llegar al punto de dejarla a cargo de nuestra protección, y después se especializaron en ataques, pero no con balas, sino con ataques cibernéticos, virus, troyanos, todo lo que sirviera para debilitar al enemigo, se crearon bombas localizadoras, drones, pero la cúspide de todo esto, la invención definitiva, llego con la creación de skynet, un programa de inteligencia artificial que se suponía se conectaría con todas las bases militares del país y tomaría el control de las defensas y conectándose a internet, aprendiendo, recabando información del enemigo y creando estrategias para combatirlo por si misma sin la necesidad de la intervención humana. Lamentablemente skynet tenía otros planes… todo comenzó con un…

Ding dong, sonó el timbre de la casa loud.

26 de agosto del 2017, son las 11 de la mañana, Lincoln está en el sofá principal de la sala frente al televisor jugando total turbo XXll, aprovechando todo el tiempo que podía pues algunas de sus hermanas no estaban en casa.

Lori está en su habitación mensajeándose con Bobby como cada mañana no para de hacerlo.

Leni había salido desde temprano al moll para ver la ropa de otoño que las revistas daban como algo irrepetible, Leni salió corriendo con temor de que se acabara toda la ropa.

Luna estaba en el garaje pues tuvo un sueño en el que cantaba junto a mick swagger lo que sería la canción que cambiaría la música para siempre, lástima que no podía recordar cómo iba la canción.

Luan estaba en el cumpleaños de un niño que va en el salón de Lincoln, él había recomendado a su hermana para el trabajo desde hace semanas y no podía fallarle a su hermanito.

Lynn tiene un partido de béisbol y dijo que pastaría al equipo contrario, Lincoln conociendo a su hermana se lo tomo como algo literal y no le pregunto nada más.

Lucy está leyendo poemas en algún lugar de la casa lo más probable es que sería un lugar obscuro y deprimente para adentrarse más en su lectura.

Lana y lola están jugando al caballero y la princesa en el patio trasero, lana defendiendo a la princesa lola de los horribles monstruos del reino.

Lisa como siempre haciendo experimentos en su habitación y Lily está en la habitación de sus padres.

-¡están tocando!- grito Lincoln tratando de que alguien más se acercara a abrir pues estaba muy concentrado pero el timbre seguía sonando y un pucho chocando contra la puerta.

Lincoln suspiro agachando la cabeza y poniendo pausa a su videojuego, se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta, giro la perilla y abrió lo suficiente para observar quien tocaba, al notarlo cerró la puerta de golpe, pues lo único que vio fue a dos hombres uno caucásico y el otro moreno ambos con traje negro y lentes obscuros que cubrían sus caras de una estatura más alta que la de Lori pero ambos del mismo tamaño, Lincoln se recargo contra la puerta mordiendo su labio inferior y empezó a pensar ¿Quién rayos eran esos sujetos?, ladrones, si tenían trajes como puede ser, pero hay muchos ladrones que usan trajes para confundir a sus víctimas, serian extraterrestres disfrazados de humanos para diseccionarlos y hacer experimentos con ellos o lo peor de todo, vendedores que harían cualquier cosa por quitarle el poco dinero que consigue hurgando debajo de los cojines del sofá, taburetes y demás.

El timbre seguía sonando y un puño chocando contra la puerta, en eso lisa viene bajando las escaleras al encuentro de su hermano con mucha seriedad.

-lisa, creo que vendedores desesperados vienen por nuestro dinero- dijo Lincoln con voz suave intentando que los hombres de afuera no lo escucharan.

\- Lincoln… Lincoln… Lincoln lo que te falta de madurez lo compensas con muchas tonterías- dijo lisa cerrando los ojos y moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado.

Lisa movió a Lincoln de un empujón a un lado con su mano y se dispuso a abrir la puerta, miro detenidamente a los hombres que estaban afuera, levanto su vista muy alto. Lincoln se colocó detrás de ella con curiosidad.

-lisa l. loud somos agentes del gobierno, fuimos enviados por…- fueron interrumpidos por lisa.

\- Se quien los envió y también se para que, al aparecer tengo razón, los científicos de cyberdyne ni siquiera tienen cerebro suficiente para desarrollar el algoritmo más simple ¿ya se dieron cuenta de eso y los mandaron a ustedes para humillarse por ellos pidiendo mi ayuda?- termino de decir lisa cruzo los brazos y levanto la cabeza con una sonrisa amplia, una sonrisa de triunfo.

Los sujetos no dijeron nada parecían estatuas que solo estorbaban en la entrada sin mostrar emociones, Lincoln se quedó inmóvil con cara de expectante parece que él era el único sorprendido por el comentario de lisa, hasta que uno de ellos el de piel morena se acomodó los lentes y dijo tan fría y calculadora mente como lo hace lisa.

-si.-

Lisa bajo los brazos su sonrisa desapareció al escuchar eso, levanto una ceja con cara de incredulidad, jamás pensó que aquellos empleados de la compañía se humillaran de esa forma, dándole la razón, empezó a desconfiar, sabía que algo querían.

Empezó a hablar el hombre caucásico. -nosotros fuimos enviados de parte del científico y dueño de la compañía cyberdyne Miles Bennett Dyson para solicitar la presencia de la señorita lisa l. loud en las instalaciones, se requiere de su presencia para evaluar el proyecto en el que ella destaco increíblemente… su proyecto skynet.- termino de decir el sujeto girando y señalando el auto móvil negro que estaba afuera con la palabra cyberdyne en un costado.

-¿lisa que quiere decir?- pregunto Lincoln con una ceja levantada Lincoln había entendido muy bien solo que la última palabra no la reconocía.

-si gusta la llevaremos ahora mismo pero tiene que ir con un tutor- lisa ya había trabajado en la compañía y anterior mente su madre o Lori la llevaban como un acompañante pero ellas se quedaban en la sala de espera o simplemente se iban para luego volver, el primer día en que lisa fue con su madre a la empresa, el señor Dyson pensó que una niña sola en una empresa tan grande no podría ser bien visto por algunas personas, con esa idea permitido a su madre pasar adentro de las instalaciones para ver en que trabajaban y firmar una carta con la señora loud para asegurar la protección de su hija dentro de las instalaciones.

-yo sé el camino, gracias.- dijo lisa cerrando la puerta despacio para no golpearos en la cara, ella giro y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación de sus padres ignorando por completo a Lincoln, se acercó y dio unos golpes a la puerta.

-Madre necesito de tus servicios de transporte a los laboratorios de la ya conocida desarrolladora de tecnología cyberdyne para apoyarlos en la creación del proyecto que cambiara el relativo futuro de este mundo.- dijo lisa frente a la puerta, pasaron unos segundos antes de que su madre respondiera.

-Está bien cariño solo dame un momento.- contesto su madre, se escucha las risitas de Lily detrás de la puerta, lisa volteo hacia la ventana para ver a los hombre de negro irse.

-lis espera, ¿qué está pasando?, ¿Quiénes eran esos sujetos y que es skynet?- pregunto Lincoln levantando las palmas como signo de duda.

Lisa volteo a ver a su hermano, -no es de extrañar Lincoln no lo entenderías.-

-¡pues explícame!- interrumpió Lincoln. Lisa suspiro no quería decir toda la trascendencia de lo que era el proyecto en el que trabajaba, pero hiso un esfuerzo.

-Eso dos de afuera son agentes federales que trabajan en conjunto con una compañía que crea tecnología, ellos fueron quienes diseñaron el aparato telefónico que llevas y crearon el sistema operativo, además coopera con el ejercito de este país para desarrollar tecnología de defensa de última generación últimamente en el proyecto skynet un programa de inteligencia artificial que se encargara de controlar todas las defensas del país, ¡quitando a los errores humanos de en medio para dar paso al futuro de las computadoras!.- dijo lisa con mucho entusiasmo, ella misma había visto el chip que cyberdyne encontró hace ya tanto tiempo, le fascinaba la complejidad del aparato, ella misma había intentado replicarlo pero con los problemas que su familia le causaba era difícil terminar un trabajo hoy en día.

-¿y eso quiere decir queeee?- pregunto Lincoln moviendo su mano derecha en círculos.

-eso quiere decir que un programa de computadora que puede pensar por sí mismo no defenderá cuando sea necesario.

-valla lisa no sabía que te gustaba la… la guerra.- dijo Lincoln levantando una ceja, nunca había visto esta parte de lisa, ella siempre se empeñó en usar todo su conocimiento para ayuda a los demás, y pensar que desarrolla armas eso nunca había pasado por su cabeza.

-claro que no me justa Lincoln es solo que la idea de una inteligencia artificial es atractiva y decidí unirme al proyecto pero después de un tiempo me obligaron a irme. Esos homosapien con traje no se pueden imaginar lo que pueden logar con esa tecnología y usarla para algo tan banal como el ejército es insultante pero es preferible estar cerca de esa tecnología y tenerla en mis manos.- en eso la madre sale de la habitación con su bolso del brazo y las llaves del auto en la mano.

-entonces ¿quieres que te lleve con tus amigos científicos?- pregunto la señora Rita.

\- ¡no son mis amigos, lo único que quiero es ver que han logrado y reírme en sus caras!- exclamo lisa tomando a su madre de la mano y tratando de llevarla al auto.

-cariño llevare a lisa al centro, cuida a Lily mientras tanto.- dijo Rita al señor loud que está en la habitación jugando con Lily. –Muy bien lisa vamos- dijo Rita caminando de la mano con lisa en dirección a la puerta principal.

-yo voy con ustedes- dijo Lincoln acercándose a su madre y hermana.

-lo siento Lincoln dijeron lisa y tutor, no lisa tutor y hermano pero preguntare si la próxima te puedo llevar- dijo lisa con su madre saliendo de casa dejando a Lincoln allí en la puerta.

-ooohh- exclamo Lincoln bajando la cabeza.

-hola Lincoln-

-¡aaaaahhh!- el grito sonó por toda la casa loud.

-Lucy casi me sacas el corazón.-dijo Lincoln con su mano derecha en el pecho.

-eso sería tan genial.- dijo Lucy como respuesta.

-Lucy ¿qué quieres?- pregunto Lincoln con molestia, mientras se alejaba con rumbo al sillón.

-¿hacia donde van mama y lisa?- pregunto Lucy sin ninguna emoción. Como es usual.

-pues dijo lisa que irían al centro a un lugar llamado cyberdyne- respondió Lincoln sentando en el sillón y tomando el control del videojuego. -¿Por qué te interesa?- pregunto Lincoln mirando a su hermana con curiosidad.

-no me interesa, solo preguntaba por cortesía.- contrasto Lucy. –Lincoln tengo un nuevo poema y necesito que me des tu opinión.- Le dijo Lucy a Lincoln pero este reinicio su partida.

-lo siento Lucy pero estoy en una carrera contra mi archienemigo y no puedo dejar que me gane. - Lincoln volteo y miro a Lucy.

-suspiro, está bien Lincoln, solo espero que tanta oscuridad no me consuma en un hoyo sin fondo de desesperación y muerte.- dijo Lucy mirando a Lincoln o eso creyó él, no lo sabía con exactitud por el fleco en su frente. Lincoln suspiro y apago el videojuego.

-Está bien Lucy veamos que tienes- dijo Lincoln extendiendo la mano para que Lucy le entregara el poema, al tomarlo camino junto con ella en dirección a las escaleras mientras leía el papel en sus manos, con Lucy a su lado.

* * *

Media hora después…

Lisa y la señora loud están en camino a su destino en banzilla,lisa se encuentra del lado del copiloto, este camino ya lo habían recorrido antes y no es muy difícil llegar, el lugar se puede visualizar desde legos pues es el edificio más grande de todos en el centro de la cuidad, es un lugar literalmente muy hermosos en las palabras de Lori, tiene unos jardines verdes como ningún parque en la cuidad y árboles que hasta a lisa impresionó pues ese tipo de árboles solo se encuentran en el otro lado del mundo y más hermoso aun las plantas, las flores tono colorido combinando en una armonía deliciosa que hasta dan ganas de quedarse acostado por horas. El edificio también es impresionante estructura moderna los mejores arquitectos trabajaron en la torre, ni un terremoto puede tirarla, integrada con la más alta tecnología, un edificio de vanguardia muestra el poder de una empresa internacional.

Llegando a la entrada se detuvieron frente a unas puertas de acero que parecían impenetrables e inamovibles.

-en que puedo ayudarles- hablo lo que parece una voz femenina a través de un aparato que sobre sale del suelo, cuadrado, blanco y con un lente rojo. Está a un costado del automóvil del lado del piloto.

-soy lisa loud, estoy aquí por el científico miles Bennett Dyson requiere de mi presencia.- lisa se dirigió hacia la máquina.

-escaneando… acceso concedido, bienvenida lisa loud.- se abrieron las puertas en dos dejando pasar banzilla dentro. al echar un vistazo al estacionamiento lisa noto que casi no había carros, en una compañía tan grande tenía que haber muchos trabajadores, pero luego descarto esa idea pues es sábado la compañía da ese día y el domingo como descanso, pero aun así, lo que le preocupo aún más fue ver el auto del señor Dyson empolvado como si nunca se hubiera salido del edificio, pero también descarto esa idea pues él es un científico y más a un el dueño, el hombre literalmente vivía en la empresa, hasta tenía su habitación pero nunca la usaba siempre trabajando, es famoso por eso.

Se aparcaron cerca de la entrada al edificio, Rita apago el motor y ambas se bajaron de banzilla se dirigieron a la entrada, las puertas se abrieron por si solas como todo edificio que se respete, el interior era enorme ventanas por donde sea se mira el jardín muy hermoso desde ese punto, caminaron y se acercaron a mostrador.

Se creó lo que parece la imagen de una niña con hologramas de color rojo, frente al mostrador, levanto la mano hacia el ascensor y empezó a hablar.-bienvenida lisa loud, por favor suba al ascensor el señor Dyson la está esperando.- la última vez que lisa estuvo en el edificio estaba un guardia en vez de esa cosa.

-hicieron muchos cambios- se dijo en voz alta sin darse cuanta con su madre detrás de ella muy sorprendida por lo que veía, no lo podía creer trataba de mantenerse lo más alejada posible pero cercas de su hija.

-así es, si queremos ver a skynet como una herramienta que hará a un lado la mano de obra humana de las defensas del país, tenemos que demostrar que también puede hacerlo aquí.- lisa la miro sorprendida jamás había visto que una computadora le contestara y más diciendo un punto de vista, -talvez son preguntas programada- pensó.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto lisa acercándose un poco.

-soy un prototipo del programa skynet echo por la científica lisa loud y mejorada por el doctor Dyson, mis programaciones aún no están terminadas aunque si tengo la capacidad de interactuar con las personas y aprender de nuestras conversaciones, mi nombre es lisa- la voz salía de dos altavoces que se encontraban en la base del mostrador.

-¡impresionante!- exclamo lisa al escuchar tal explicación. –Dyson dijo que eras inservible a sus propósitos-

-el doctor Dyson logro ver en mi algo que necesitaba para la creación de skynet y más importante aún lo necesaria que es usted lisa loud.- dijo el programa.- por favor el ascensor está listo.- de repente las puertas de un ascensor que estaba detrás del mostrador se abrieron.

Lisa y su madre caminaron hacia el ascensor sin dejar de ver el esa figura una por asombro y la otra por miedo.- si quieres puedes volver más tarde madre- dijo lisa a Rita para que no se sintiera incomoda.- no hija estoy bien contigo.- las puertas del ascensor se cerraron y comenzó a moverse.

Lisa se enfrentaría a su mas grande rival. el científico miles Dyson.

* * *

 **Hola lamento haber tardado tanto no tengo mucho tiempo libre. bueno en este capitulo trate de crearlo lo mas parecido posible a un capitulo de la serie original pues aquí no hay muertes... aun. Espero que lo disfruten. Es para ustedes.**


	3. Conociendo al enemigo

The loud Terminator.

…

…

Capítulo 3: Conociendo al enemigo.

…

…

Rita y lisa ven por las paredes de cristal del ascensor como se alejaban cada vez más del suelo verdoso, entre más alto más se podía distinguir a la distancia la ciudad, muy a lo lejos se encuentra su casa en las afueras de la cuidad. Rita aún piensa en aquella figura que miraron varios pisos atrás, sintiéndose sorprendida de aquello pensando en lo que lisa puede lograr, en lo que su hija puede crear y de la sorpresa pasa a sentirse orgullosa, siempre veía como lisa investigaba, diseñaba y probaba experimentes algunos salían bien favoreciendo a la familia en muchos aspectos y muchos otros fallaban, abecés con explosiones en sus rostros pero en una casa con tantos niños talentosos que intentan destacar a cada momento y con muy poco tiempo que dividir entre todos ellos es difícil ayudar a una niña que sabe mucho más que tú y aunque le dijera lo orgullosa que se siente por ella lisa no diría nada más que un – gracias madre- para alejarse a su habitación para hacerla sentir más orgullosa creando más experimentos. Rita giro la cabeza para ver a su hija y dedicarle una sonrisa.

Lisa mira por el cristal del ascensor hacia la ciudad, impaciente, pues la idea de una inteligencia artificial le parece fascinante, ver de qué es capaz. Lisa cuando trabajaba en el proyecto tenía cañeros que decían que este trabajo se comparaba con el acto de dar vida pues daban la capacidad de pensar y racionar, aunque no todos estaban de acuerdo con esto, también había científicos que no querían que se terminara el proyecto pues no sabían cómo reaccionaría skynet, pero Dyson afirmaba con total seguridad que skynet jamás saldría de su programación y que eliminaría cualquier información que no sea para su propósito, así defender al país sería más fácil si solo una persona tomaba el control de todas las bases militares, le tomaría menos tiempo tomar decisiones en defensa del país, Perona esa palabra resonaba en su cabeza como una campana, "una persona", pero como saber si algo sale mal, ella se fue cuando apenas el prototipo estaba en desarrollo, y ¿cómo habían terminado tan rápido?, eso era algo que tenía que averiguar.

Al llegar al último piso, la oficina del dueño de la compañía internacional cyberdyne , las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, las loud vieron al instante fue una pequeña sala de estar y un escritorio vacío a lado de una puerta de madera de caoba con grabados muy elegantes, la secretaria había sido despedida cuando el prototipo había sido terminado pues tomo el lugar de la secretaria administrando las citas de Dyson y en todo lo que la antigua secretaria se desempeñaba, caminaron al interior de la pequeña sala acercándose a las puestas de madera y estando lo suficientemente cerca las puertas se abrieron de par en par. Lisa y Rita caminaron dentro, ya habían estado en esta oficina antes una oficina de mucho lujo, con la mejor vista hacia la cuidad, los pisos con un tono gris muy oscuro, el escritorio en el fondo de caoba, se dice que fue utilizado por un presidente y allí se firmó la carta de la independencia ya hace muchos años y detrás del escritorio un hombre de piel obscura ya algo viejo mirando por la ventana de traje obscuro a la medida echo especialmente para el de los mejores diseñadores del mundo, con las manos detrás de él se da media vuelta y mira a las mujeres que están paradas en la entrada a su oficina el hombre sonríe y camina hacia ellas.

-Pero donde quedaron mis modales por favor pasen, pasen siéntanse como en su casa por favor- Dyson extiende sus brazos hacia las loud ya estando frente a ellas Dyson le da la mano a Rita y le dice. -qué bueno que esté aquí señora loud su presencia es bien recibida- dijo Dyson con una sonrisa muy amplia en su rostro.

-Si tan solo hubiera alguien que nos recibiera aparte de usted.- dijo Rita contrayendo su mano del suave apretón de mano, Rita siempre tuvo una ligera impresión de que le gustaba a dyson por todos lo cumplidos y adulaciones que recibía de su parte pero siempre con mucho respeto pues él sabía claramente que está casada. Dyson no perdió su sonrisa ante tal gesto, volteo a ver a lisa y dijo.

-Señorita lisa loud por favor pase, pasen ambas.- Dyson levanto su brazo izquierdo señalando dos sillas que se encontraban frente al escritorio invitándolas a sentarse, camino hacia el escritorio dejando a sus invitadas atrás, lisa y Rita con cejas levantadas se empezaron a acercar lentamente hacia el escritorio, Dyson está parado juntos a su silla aun con el brazo levantado apuntando a las sillas esperando a que se sentaran primero , ellas se acercan al escritorio y se sientan, Dyson también lo hace, ya una vez acomodos él dice.

-Qué bueno que hayas aceptado mi invitación supuse por un instante que no vendrías lisa loud pero luego recordé que soy muy guapo e irresistible y bueno ya estás aquí- dijo Dyson recargando se de espaldas en su silla con una gran sonrisa.

-¡ja!- dice Rita casi gritando lo como medio de sarcasmo, lisa y Dyson voltean a ver a Rita lentamente.

-Supusiste que estoy molesta contigo por haberme expulsado del proyecto por lo cual sabes que fue un error fatal de tu parte y ahora me llamas a tu oficina para pedirme disculpas de rodillas esperando no ser visto humillado por nadie más- dijo lisa recargándose en su silla con una sonrisa de victoria, Rita y Dyson voltean a ver a lisa lentamente con ambas cejas levantadas.

-lisa loud tu mejor que nadie sabe que estoy atado a un comité directivo, yo quería que te quedarás pero tú afán por crear algo diferente a lo que nuestro contrato con el gobierno especificaba llevo al comité a tomar la decisión de retirarte y como esto es una democracia y tu despido tuvo más votos yo no pude hacer nada para ayudarte, soy el dueño de la compañía pero también tengo inversores que tiemblan con el solo pensar en el cancelamiento del contrato.- Dyson solo daba explicaciones a lisa no para estar bien con ella sino para conseguir lo que quiere, y lisa lo sabe muy bien.

Lisa cruzo los brazos y dijo -espero que tengas una buena excusa para interrumpir me de mis experimentos tengo grandes avances y no quiero descuidarlos por excusas patéticas- lisa dijo con molestia en su voz.

La sonrisa de Dyson desapareció de su rostro pero no por enojo más bien por una cara de seriedad, junto sus manos entre lazando sus dedos.-lisa loud siempre has sido muy impaciente, verás el programa skynet ya está terminado gracias a mi claro está, es solo que necesito de tu aprobación ya has trabajado con la milicia antes y te tienen mucha confianza, estuviste para ver nacer el proyecto pero no estuviste para verlo crecer y madurar, necesito que les digas a esos políticos que todo está bien pero para eso debo mostrarte el proyecto, para dar el siguiente paso…- Dyson trato de hablar con mucha seriedad tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible. A lisa le molestó que la hayan removido del proyecto que la llevaría muy alto en la sociedad científica pero ver el trabajo más grande creado por el hombre le removía ese sentimiento, quería verlo lo más antes posible pero no debía mostrarse desesperada frente a Dyson.

Dyson se levantó de su silla y miro por la ventana dándole la espalda a Rita y lisa- el siguiente paso para salvar el mundo.- término de decir Dyson, volteo a ver a las mujeres en las sillas con felicidad.

Lisa hizo una sonrisa burlona. -skynet es solo un programa de defensa no el futuro mesías de las profecías.- dijo lisa burlándose del comentario de Dyson.

-No necesitas ser un dios o un superhéroe para salvar al mundo…- Dyson hizo una pausa moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado, -solo necesitas tener un propósito y es la razón por la que estamos aquí tu y yo… y tu mamá… de nosotros depende el futuro del mundo. Tu talento en la ciencia junto con el mío y mi amplia cantidad de recursos puede hacer que lleguemos muy alto como nadie jamás lo allá echo o podemos precipitarnos al suelo y fallar como nunca nadie lo ha hecho.- dijo Dyson acercándose lentamente donde lisa está sentada.

-Hay algo que no entiendo- dijo lisa tocándose la barbilla y entre cerrando los ojos.

-¡milagro!- exclamó Dyson ante tal revelación.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres de mí?- pregunto lisa.

-Lisa loud, Rita loud es hora de presentarles el futuro-Dyson camina hacia el hacedor impaciente, se abren las puertas de madera y aprieta un botón llamando al ascensor

Rita y lisa se miraron mutuamente confundidas ante tal afirmación, era normal que actuará un tanto raro pero en esta ocasión la soledad le hizo mucho daño. Lisa se levanta de la silla y se dirige hacia el ascensor, ella también está impaciente por conocer a skynet, Rita hace un señor fruncido y camina hacia lisa para estar a su lado. Las puertas del ascensor se abren, Dyson se inclina como señal de cortesía y extiende su brazo derecho para indicar que pasen, cuando ellas entran Dyson les sigue, se cierran las puestas y Dyson pone su pulgar en el control del ascensor, lo deja allí por un momento un pequeño brillo empieza a emitir el botón escaneando el dedo de Dyson, el ascensor empieza a descender.

-lisa ¿Qué te pareció el prototipo?, A mí me fascinó es muy amable y servicial, y no se ha salido de protocolo eso prueba que el programa skynet funcionara no crees.- dijo Dyson mirando con una sonrisa a lisa, pero ella no dijo nada solo entre serró los ojos y se quedó pensativa.

-debo de admitir lisa que sin tus algoritmos primarios este programa no hubiera sido posible, fuiste de mucha ayuda y espero poderte recompensar apropiadamente.- dijo Dyson ahora con mucha seriedad. Lisa no dejaba de pensar que estaba siendo muy amable con ella, le costaba creer que el tipo que la despidió sin ningún remordimiento hasta este día ahora le esté diciendo que le agradece haber trabajado con él, la última vez que lo recuerda tan alargador fue hace unos meses cuando gracias a lisa y su trabajo en la compañía lograron absorber a una compañía rival pues todos los contratos estaban firmados con cyberdyne, pero no deja de pensar que es demasiado amable en comparación, sería por que ha terminado el trabajo de su vida o es que le quiere jugar una mala broma, tendría que esperar para obtener más pistas.

Rita por otro lado está preocupada había hablado con varias empleadas del edificio que solo le avían contado cosa espantosas de los pisos debajo del suelo, se rumoraba que aquí escondían cadáveres de los rivales o personas que no estaban de acuerdo con Dyson pero al final solo son rumores, ella nunca los creyó pero al saber que solo científicos de alto rango podían entrar aquí le daba un escalofrío, siempre temió por la seguridad de todos sus hijos así que junto con Lynn tomo clases de defensa personal así que cuando sea necesario recurrirá a este método solo si su hija está en peligro.

-Espero no estorbar señor Dyson- dijo Rita para hacer hablar al sujeto.

-señora loud por favor usted es parte de la familia, así como lo es lisa y por qué no toda su familia también… hasta les tengo una sorpresa, les contare al final del recorrido- dijo Dyson con ganas de reír de emoción.

-¿una sorpresa?- pregunto Rita levantando una ceja. Pero antes de seguirle haciendo más preguntas el ascensor se detuvo, se abrieron las puertas y lo único que pudieron distingue fueron unas luces de colores iluminando entre la obscuridad del lugar, casi inmediatamente la misma figura de la niña que las recibió hizo una nueva aparición.

-buenas tardes señor Dyson- lisa se dio cuenta en ese momento que la niña roja y Dyson se movían y expresaban de la misma forma, pensó que talvez Dyson grabo sus movimientos y su forma de hablar en el prototipo o talvez ella aprendía interactuando con los humanos y Dyson era el único humano con el que se había comunicado desde su creación.

Rita frunció el ceño se sentía incómoda con esa niña roja cerca y Dyson miro la expresión de Rita él quería que nada las molestara. -Lisa retirarte yo guiare a nuestras invitadas- dijo Dyson mirando a la niña roja.

-si me necesitan estoy a sus órdenes- dijo la niña antes de desaparecer tan rápido como había llegado.

-Si esa lisa me agrada jeje- comento Dyson avanzando dentro del lugar, entre más camina hacia el interior más luces en el techo empezaban a iluminar el lugar

-¡les presento a skynet!- grito Dyson levantando los brazos y caminando hacia una gran pantalla que estaba en el fondo a su alrededor se extendían cientos de ordenadores gigantescos conde se almacena la información y demás, de estos se emiten esas luces de colores.

-Vengan tienen que ver esto- Dyson se colocó en frente de la pantalla, un ambiente frío las envolvía, debido a que las computadores tienen que estar a sierra temperatura. Dyson colocó la mano derecha en la pantalla y está la escaneo.

Dyson retiro la mano y con una sonrisa exclamó, -Computadora muéstrame el núcleo de skynet- enseguida la pantalla se tornó completamente negra y del extremo superior izquierdo empezaron a salir letras y números al azar de un color verde, rápidamente cubrieron la pantalla y no dejaban de seguir apareciendo, lisa y Dyson podían leer todo como si leyeran un libro pero para Rita ni siquiera sabía que estaba pasando.

-¡computadora alto!- exclamó Dyson, los números y letras dejaron de moverse y aparecer en la pantalla.

-ves lisa sin ti todo esto no hubiera sido posible.- dijo Dyson tocando la pantalla con sus dedos de la mano izquierda, Dyson volteo a ver a lisa y le preguntó con una sonrisa, -¿te gusta?- a lo que ella respondió- me parece excelente- dijo ella sin mucho entusiasmo pues había hecho ese algoritmo.

Dyson hizo una sonrisa más grande. -computadora muéstranos a toda la skynet- dijo Dyson sin dejar de ver a lisa con una gran sonrisa. Enseguida todos esos números y letras se contrajeron en una pequeña esfera que pronto estuvo rodeada por cientos luego Miles y luego millones de esferas similares todas interconectadas transitando información de una a la otra. Lisa abrió los ojos y la boca sorprendida de tal cosa parecía literalmente neuronas de un cerebro humanos y como si Dyson pudiera leerle la mente.

Dyson volteo a ver la pantalla, -Esta es skynet ya no un software sino un cerebro, la culminación del trabajo humano, su más grande creación, atada por ser un programa de defensa pero aun así salvara al mundo y hará de este un lugar mejor… ese es su propósito.- dijo Dyson mirando a la pantalla con un destello en sus ojos.

-¡impresionante!-Exclamo lisa con la boca y los ojos muy abiertos. – ¿Cómo fue que lograste algo así?- preguntó ella incrédula.

-Bueno como dije tu aportaste lo más importante al proyecto, las bases, y cuando te fuiste creí que el trabajo nunca se terminaría pero gracias a mi intelecto pude descifrar pequeñas partes del chip, estaba muy maltratado cuando lo encontramos y tú misma no pudiste hacer mucho con ello, después de estudiarlo detenidamente durante meses pude desentrañar sus secretos, después ese pequeño chip se transformó en estos ordenadores detrás de nosotros… el trabajo fue duro y cansado pero al final rindió frutos- dijo Dyson contemplando todo a su alrededor.

-por cierto- interrumpió Dyson a lisa que estaba contemplado la pantalla.

-¿Recuerdas el brazo robótico que encontramos junto al chip?- pregunto Dyson recargándose a un barandal que los separaba de los ordenadores. Lisa dejo de prestar atención a la pantalla y se concentró en Dyson.

-por supuesto que me acuerdo sugeriste que era basura y que no era de utilidad, pero por algo lo mencionaste y solo puedo deducir que has logrado hacer que funcione.- dijo lisa con seriedad.

-No solo funciona, por ahora es solo la fase inicial de desarrollo, pronto será todo un éxito el proyecto de robótica.- dijo Dyson con entusiasmo.

-El gobierno lo finanza- afirmó lisa. La cara de felicidad de Dyson se esfumo y ahora una cara de seriedad predominaba

-lisa el gobierno es el que paga por todos esto es el mayor cliente de esta compañía, lamento si eso ofenda tu ego.- dijo Dyson con un tono calmado, colocó la mano en la pantalla y está se apagó por completo no sin antes verse el logo de skynet en ella.

-Pero para que veas que quiero reivindicarme contigo te incluiremos en el proyecto, tendrás todos los beneficios y no tendrás restricción alguna.- dijo Dyson con la misma cara de seriedad. Lisa se quedó pensando por un momento acariciando su barbilla antes de contestar.

-Y un sueldo más alto.- dijo lisa bajando la mano.

-yyyy un sueldo más alto… aparte te dejare escoger el nombre del proyecto.- termino de decir Dyson tratando de convencer a lisa.

-trato hecho.- dijo ella sin pensarlo y extendiendo su mano derecha para cerrar el pacto.

-Bueno.- dijo Dyson dándole la mano moviéndola de abajo hacia arriba. -pero por que no firmamos un contrato para que quede todo en regla. Señora loud usted firmara el contrato en nombre de su hija- dijo Dyson soltando la mano de lisa y caminando al ascensor.

Lisa ya había trabajado con Dyson, porque no una vez más pensó ella y con un mayor sueldo eso beneficiaria a la familia. -Bien le daremos tiempo para que realice el contrato.- Dyson empezó a reír a carcajadas.

-disculpe mi reacción.- dijo Dyson secándose una lagrima. -es solo que sabía que no se resistirían y ya he estipulado uno, está en mi oficina.- dijo Dyson llamando al ascensor. Las loud se miraron mutuamente con cejas enarcadas y caminaron hacia el ascensor, ambas lo abordaron mirando a Dyson como si miraran a un loco que habla solo y hasta grita.

-¡si… vamos a escribir el futuro!- dijo Dyson antes de que se cerraran las puertas del ascensor.

* * *

 **De nuevo lamento haber tardado y esta ves si me tarde, odio las tares pero tengo que hacerlas. solo quiero decir que hasta ahora en la historia nadie ni nada sabe como va a ser el futuro con skynet. espero que les guste.**


	4. Revelaciones

The Loud Terminator.

...

...

 **Revelaciones.**

...

...

Se escucha a las balas de ametralladoras, pistolas, escopetas y demás armas chocar contra el metal que se resiste a ellas pues es tan duro como las mismas. Algunas balas se pierden en el aire mientras que otras chocan contra la tierra fría y seca. En un obscuro fondo negro, los gritos desgarradores de hombre, mujeres y niños se pierden en la nada pidiendo piedad a algo que no sabe el significa de tal palabra, el estruendo del metal en movimiento resuena por todas partes implacable, poderoso y sin dar razón de tan siquiera detenerse, es el cielo aquel obscuro profundo sin estrellas tan calmo como la nada, tan predecible como la relativa vida humana, y aquí en esta tierra ruegan por algo de paz, por algo de silencio y tranquilad.

En aquel frio y muerto suelo yace una persona, recostada contemplando la hermosa obscuridad del cielo nocturno, contemplado su existencia en comparación a ese vasto universo tan cambiante y armónico como una hermosa sinfonía, tan poderoso e inmenso como la idea misma de un dios, aquella persona calmada y serena rodeada por todo ese estruendo de gritos y metal en movimiento, perdida en sus propios pensamientos.

¿Por qué he llegado hasta aquí?, ¿es que acaso el mundo se hace más pequeño?, un inmenso sentimiento de soledad me invade como nunca lo había sentido antes... quisiera que mis hermanos estuvieran aquí. resuenan estas palabras en su cabeza, dándole vuelta una y otra vez a la idea del sufrimiento y de la muerte pero sin miedo a sufrir de ambas.

Los gritos de aquellas personas se escuchan a lo lejos en dirección a ella como si le estuvieran pidiendo ayuda, pero ella los ignora y permanece inmóvil como un cadáver, el único movimiento que se logra percibir de ella son los constantes parpadeos de sus ojos obscuros como aquel basto cielo nocturno.

Quisiera poder levantarme, pero este suelo es tan frio y cómodo que no quiero hacerlo… o es que no puedo… ¿qué me está pasando?, No puedo dejar de mirar este hermoso cielo, como si fuera la primera vez que lo he visto… o como si fuera la última. Mientras ella se pierde en sus pensamientos, los gritos de aquellas personas y el sonido del metal en movimiento se hacen más y más fuertes como si fueran en direccion a ella.

El ruido de los gritos se hace tan fuerte que la chica les empieza a prestar atención.

¿Que pasara con aquellas personas que gritan tanto?, ¿será que también están molestas por el ruido del metal sonando?… lo dudo, he escuchado muchas veces gritos y esos son gritos de dolor y desesperación… son mis favoritos Se dice así misma con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

son solo mortales experimentando por carne propia lo que es la vida, es algo que ellos deben experimentar por sí mismos, gritar es la forma de librarnos del dolor y el sufrimiento… pero algo la detiene de su pensamiento, una sensación extraña que no había notado antes, lo siente en su mano derecha algo que reconoce de inmediato pues la costumbre de estar en contacto con esta sustancia espesa y con sabor a metal, le da el conocimiento de lo que es sin siquiera verlo.

Empieza a contraer los dedos de su mano derecha, tratando de retomar el control, Inmediatamente se da cuenta que un cansancio inmenso le impide levantar el brazo, o bien como si alguien o algo la estuviera sujetando al suelo, pero ella no se rinde y reúne la suficiente fuerza para lograr levanta la mano de su abdomen y llevarlo lentamente hacia su rostro.

Al verla confirma su sospecha; es sangre, su propia sangre, la que se derrama lentamente través de un agujero que atraviesa desde es un costado del estómago y sale por su espalda lo cual ha provocado que se forme un charco de sangre a su alrededor y es el motivo por el cual no tiene fuerza para levantarse, sin embargo no siente dolor alguno.

La hora de su muerte ha llegado.

Ella lo sabe, y por alguna razón no tiene miedo de encarar a la muerte, e incluso hace una pequeña sonrisa. Una sonrisa por saber que el momento que más a anhelado a llegado al fin, pero antes de que tan siquiera pudiera exclamar algo, una luz muy brillante apunta en su dirección por encima de ella lo que provoca que la logre cubrir con su mano previamente levantada, se escucha un gran estruendo como si la tierra empezara a temblar pero ella no siente nada en absoluto.

El estruendo sobrepasa en intensidad a los gritos de aquellas personas y el sonido del metal, mientras que la luz se va haciendo más y más intensa.

—Lucy…— Se escucha un pequeño susurro después hace una pequeña pausa.

—Lucy, ¿estás bien?- pregunta una voz masculina.

— ¡Chicas Lucy no despierta creo que se desmayó!- grita la voz masculina.

Casi de inmediato se escucha una voz femenina que le susurra. —Lucy, charles se está orinando encima de Edwin— Lucy se pone en pie del sofá en un instante, abre los ojos y mira a Edwin que esta sobre la mesa de la sala mientras que charles esta jugando con las demás mascotas en el patio trasero.

Voltea a ver a sus hermanos Lynn y Lincoln que se encuentran a ambos lados de ella.

—lo ves te dije que se levantaría— dice Lynn colocando ambas manos en la cintura y con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

—Estas bien Lucy, — Lincoln junta las cejas como señal de preocupación—. No te movías ni un centímetro así que tuve que despertarte, lo siento.

Lucy no se enfada con Lynn por haberle mentido de esta forma, además de despertarla de ese sueño tan caótico, pero si la ignora y voltea a ver a Lincoln.

—Me levanté durante la noche por que no podía dormir pues mi día es la noche, además de que era luna llena anoche y es cuando puedo ver la luna en todo su esplendor— dijo Lucy juntando ambas manos, mientras que Lynn pasa por un lado de ella.

—Me ayuda a pensar sobre la vida y nuevos poemas sobre lo frágil que es.- Lucy levanta las manos hacia su rostro para frotarse los ojos pero su flequillo le cubre sus manos.

—Lo ves te lo dije, ahora déjame en paz.- Lynn hace a un lado a Lincoln para dirigirse hacia el comedor, Lincoln la ve irse con una mueca en el rostro mientras Lucy se acerca lentamente hacia un costado de Lincoln, se levanta sobre los dedos de sus pies y se acerca a la oreja de Lincoln.

—puedo contarte mi sueño. — Lucy lo susurra pero lo dice con la suficiente fuerza para que Lincoln la escuche.

Lincoln voltea y la mira de frente, levanta una ceja por tal petición pero se resigna.

Lincoln sonríe y exclama. —Claro solo vamos a desayunar y luego me lo cuentas, sí —.

Lucy asiente y ambos caminan rumbo al comedor.

El día es sábado por la mañana, afuera de la casa no se logra distinguir más allá de la calle por la densa neblina que cubre a toda Royal Woods, los padres no están pues tienen que trabajar medio día, mientras que Lori es la encargada de darles el desayuno mientras sostiene el teléfono colocado entre su hombro y su oreja, casi como si estuviera pegado en ese lugar, las demás chicas ya están acomodadas en sus asientos esperando la comida mientras que Lucy y Lincoln se acomodan es sus lugares, Lori sirve los huevos preparados especialmente para el justo de cada quien desde Leni hasta Lili como si de una mesera profesional se tratara.

—Claro bobi me encantaría salir contigo mañana dime que tienes en mente…— dice Lori mientras se sienta en su lugar.

El desayuno pasa como de costumbre Lori y Leni platicando sobre otras chicas y ropa que vieron el otro día en el centro comercial, luan haciendo que el señor cocos se coma el desayuno por ella y el señor cocos negándose rotundamente, Lynn tratando de crear un deporte nuevo que requiera huevos, las gemelas discutiendo… otra vez, luna tocando su guitarra entre bocados, pero entre todos ellos Lucy está sentada moviendo su tenedor entre el huevo, girándolo de un lado a otro a través del plato.

Lincoln se apresuró a terminar de comer pues hoy es el encargado de darle de comer a Lili, lo cual no le molesta, pues es su turno por hoy gracias a que perdió una apuesta con luna.

A Lucy le gustaban sus sueños, o bueno a lo que las personas le llaman sueños ella les llamaba pesadillas pero esto era diferente, antes ya había soñado con su muerte pero en esta ocasión lo sintió mucho más real.

Al terminar de desayunar todos acumulan los platos, vasos y cubiertos en el lavabo y escapando del lugar tan rápido que Luan es la única que queda para limpiar los trastes.

—Buena broma chicas— grito Luan al aire soltando una carcajada.

— ¿chicos? — pregunto Luan con su sonrisa desvaneciéndose de su rostro.

Mientras Lincoln y Lucy platican en la habitación de él, las demás chicas sin embargo se encuentran realizando sus actividades de costumbre en la sala, algunas platicando entre ellas, maquillándose, jugando, viendo la televisión, hasta que de repente y sin avisar se escucha el timbre sonar y casi de inmediato lana grita para todas sus hermanas previniendo así que alguna lo diga antes que ella.

— ¡Yo voy!— inmediatamente Lana se pone de pie y corre hacia la puerta, en un instante se para frente a ella abriéndola de golpe con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿Quién es?—pregunta Lana con mucho entusiasmo. De repente a Lana se le borra la sonrisa, mientras un misterioso sujeto con botas negras de piel de serpiente, pantalones de mezclilla, chamarra de cuero, pelo corto estilo militar y con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro se dirige a ella.

—Hola me llamo Gabriel, lamento molestarlos tan temprano pero debo informarles que serán asesinadas por un robot que viene del futuro.— Lana abre los ojos tanto como puede, no sabe que decir en tal situación, todo su cerebro es una hoya de ideas a punto de estallar, solo se queda inmóvil sin saber que decir o hacer mientras el sujeto le sigue sonriendo de oreja a oreja, Lana trata de gritar el nombre de una de sus hermanas pero se revuelven en su cabeza y a la única que atina a llamar por costumbre es a Lola quien de inmediato corre hacia ella.

— ¡Es tan difícil atender una puerta! — le grita lola a lana pero esta no se mueve ni un centímetro, de inmediato voltea a ver al sujeto que esta frente a ellas lo cual provoca que se asuste solo por un momento pero luego le da algo de desagrado por la gran sonrisa anormal del hombre. Lola junta las manos al mismo tiempo que hace una expresión de asco. Lola llama a Lori quien está hablando por teléfono recostada en una esquina del sofá.

— ¡¿Qué no ven que estoy ocupada hablando con bo…!— Lori baja poco a poco la intensidad de su voz hasta que se apaga al ver que Lola y Lana se encuentran paradas e inmóviles en la puerta, se levanta del sofá y se acerca caminando hacia ellas para averiguar cuál es el motivo de su estado, se detiene detrás de ellas y ve al sujeto aun con la misma sonrisa esperando a alguna respuesta, Lori rápidamente toma al mismo tiempo a ambas gemelas con las manos y las coloca detrás de ellas, entre cierra los ojos y pregunta fríamente.

— ¿Quién eres?— la sonrisa del sujeto disminuye.

—soy Gabriel y vengo del futuro. — apenas termina de decirlo cuando Lori le cierra la puerta de golpe en la cara, coloca todos los candados y seguros que tiene disponible, hasta atrancar la puerta con su propio cuerpo. Las demás chicas se alarman y se detienen de las cosas que estaban haciendo volteando a ver a Lori todas al mismo tiempo.

—Oye, ¿qué sucede hermana? —Pregunto Luna levantando una ceja—. ¿Quién era?—. Las gemelas corren hacia la sala donde están las demás y se abrazan mutuamente.

De repente vuelven a tocar el timbre. — ¡No lo sé!, ¡un demente! — grito Lori con fuerza.

Vuelven a tocar el timbre.

— ¡Chicas ármense! — grito Lori temiendo lo peor del sujeto que está en la puerta, en un instante todas las chicas loud empieza a sacar armas de sus escondites, Lynn toma un bate de beisbol, luna saca una hacha que estaba escondida dentro de la chimenea, luan abre la boca del señor cocos y saca de su interior unos chacos que estaban escondidos para su protección, lisa saca una mini pistola de bolsillo que puede lanzar un láser cortante de poca distancia pero muy eficiente y Leni cierra los puños con fuerza poniéndose en guardia.

—Al fin servirá de algo— se dijo así misma entrecerrando los ojos.

—Sé que suena un poco loco pero por favor déjenme explicarles… o mejor aún, que Lisa les explique. — El sujeto hace una pausa antes de proseguir hablando a través de la puerta—. Que les hable del proyecto skynet.

Lisa baja la pequeña pistola lentamente mientras todas las demás chicas la voltean a ver.

—Pero es incluso más secreto que la falsa muerte de Kennedy— dice Lisa devolviéndole la mirada a sus hermanas.

Todas las chicas se acercan a la puerta. —Por favor entre más tiempo pasa más peligro corren— dice el sujeto tan fríamente como llego presentándose.

— ¿corremos peligro por ti? — pregunta Lisa desde detrás de la puerta.

—No, mi trabajo es protegerlas— le responde Gabriel desde el otro lado. Lisa se aparta de la puerta colocando su mano derecha en la barbilla pensando acerca de cómo pudo haber obtenido información tan secreta, ni siquiera su madre sabia acerca de este proyecto. Lisa voltea hacia la puerta y levanta la pistola apuntando hacia la perta.

—Ábrela— dice entre cerrando los ojos.

Lori apunta con su dedo a su cabeza y exclama. — ¡Estás loca ese tipo podría ser un asesino serial y tú le quieres abrir la puerta! — le reclama Lori a Lisa.

—Créeme, yo sé bien cuáles son las consecuencias de eso pero quiero averiguar cómo es que conoce esta información— dijo Lisa con un tono muy serio mientras mira a Lori.

Lori cierra los ojos con fuerza. —No, yo estoy a cargo y no dejare que les pase algo— dijo Lori golpeando la puerta.

—No logro entender los sentimientos que te llevan a tomar esa decisión pero si la responsabilidad que conllevas, y talvez este sujeto sea un charlata, pero toma en cuenta esto, si no lo es y nos dice la verdad, ¿Qué debemos hacer? — Lori mira a lisa con los ojos bien abiertos y aprieta sus dientes, pensando, tratando de tomar una decisión.

—Yo quiero saber quién me quiere muerta, ¿y tú? — pregunta Lisa con una sonrisa en su rostro y levantando una ceja. Lisa sabe manipular a sus otras hermanas y hermano, lo aprendió desde muy pequeña pero siendo una chica genio que lo puede tener todo, pocas veces usa la manipulación en su beneficio.

— ¡Escucha si acaso se te ocurre moverte un solo decímetro te convertirás en polvo, ¿me has entendido?! — grita lisa para que el sujeto pueda escucharla.

—Sí, lo entiendo— responde el sujeto.

Lori con la mano en la cerradura sigue pensando si confiar en lo que dijo lisa o mantener la puerta cerrada y debate en su cabeza cual es la mejor opción para ellas en este preciso momento.

Ella piensa que abrirle la puerta a este desconocido podría ser un error fatal, pero al mismo tiempo algo dentro de ella le dice que si no abre la puerta podría ser peor.

Lori voltea a ver a sus hermanas tratando de ver que es lo que ellas piensan al respecto y lo que ve es que todas ellas están listas para atacar lo cual le da valor para tomar una decisión. Lori voltea a ver su mano colocada en el picaporte y la gira lentamente hasta que topa en su límite y así abriendo lentamente la puerta. El sujeto sigue inmóvil y no se ha movido de su lugar, pero esta vez su sonrisa ha desaparecido.

—Discúlpenme por llegar así sin una cita previa pero estuve varios minutos fuera de su casa pensando cómo decir esto— el las observa y confirma que todas ellas son su blanco—. Por favor solo déjenme explicarles por qué estoy aquí.

—Pues explica— dice Lori sonando muy intimidante.

—Apuesto a que no muchas personas se aparecen frente a esta puerta diciendo que vienen del futuro. — dice el sujeto tratando de sonar chistoso para romper la tensión que se vive en el aire. El sujeto no mueve ni un musculo solo la boca.

—Verán me llamo Gabriel y vengo del año 2035 fui enviado aquí para salvarlas a todas ustedes. — lisa se ríe.

—Si como no, y también tienes la cura para el cáncer— dijo Lisa burlándose de Gabriel.

Hasta que Luan hace la pregunta correcta.

— ¿Y cómo podemos saber que es cierto? —

—Déjenme mostrarles por favor— el hombre extiende lentamente su brazo izquierdo, mientras que las chicas se tensan por su movimiento.

— ¡sin trucos! — le grito Lori al sujeto como prevención.

Gabriel se detiene por un segundo pero luego prosigue, extiende su brazo frente a ellas y empieza a jalar lentamente la manga de su chaqueta después se quita el guante de cuero negro, lo que provoca que se pongan nerviosas aún más.

Se detiene por un instante. —tranquilas esto no las lastimara… solo les dará mucho asco. — el sujeto se sostiene el antebrazo izquierdo con la mano derecha y empieza a clavar sus dedos en el brazo con tal fuerza que atraviesa la carne, pero sin expresar dolor alguno, solo sigue hasta que empieza a moverlos lentamente quitando la carne que cubre su esqueleto.

Algunas de ellas se quedan atónitas mientras que otras tratan de contener el vómito, otras no pueden y corren hacia el lavatrastos en la cocina entre ellas Luan y Leni, Lori y Luna lograron contenerse mientras que Lynn solo mira fijamente como pasa todo el espectáculo.

Lisa parece más incrédula que asqueada por lo que se presenta frente a ella. Gabriel de un jalón logra quitar la piel de su antebrazo y su mano izquierda dejando al descubierto su esqueleto metálico, el sujeto mueve en el aire sus dedos de metal.

Lisa se acerca lentamente pero Lori la detiene y coloca la mano en la puerta para cerrarla pero antes de hacerlo el sujeto lo prevé y habla.

—Como ven si quisiera asesinarlas…— el tipo deja de ver sus dedos y gira sus ojos hacia ellas—. Una simple puerta de madera no sería suficiente para detenerme—. Exclama Gabriel mientras mueve sus dedos metálicos en el aire.

— ¿Eres una maquina? — pregunta Lisa.

—No, soy un androide— le contesta Gabriel colocando la manga de su chaqueta en su lugar y colocando el guante en su mano cubriendo el metal.

—Mi número de serie es 0000-0000-0000, por lo cual solo soy un prototipo del diseño, estoy incompleto a como deseaban construirme, pero fui modificado para esta misión. — Las chicas en la cocina vuelven corriendo ya sin nauseas.

—Verán esto es difícil pero espero que comprendan. — Gabriel hace una pausa. Ahora todas las chicas bajan la guardia y prestan atención por curiosidad.

—En el futuro… en unos años la inteligencia artificial llamada skynet desatara un holocausto nuclear alrededor del mundo lo que provocara una masacre incontable de vidas humanas, lo que dará paso libre a la creación abundante de máquinas que estas creadas con el propósito de dar casa y exterminio a los pocos sobrevivientes del holocausto, pero las estrategias y buena suerte del ser humano, — levanta las manos para hacer unas comillas en el aire.

—Llevaron a skynet a su derrota, por lo cual para poder prevenir esto, con su avanzada inteligencia creo una máquina del tiempo para poder acabar con el problema desde la raíz, que es un chico llamado John Connor, el cual es el líder de la resistencia en el futuro, el problema empieza cuando John Connor y toda su resistencia ganan a Skynet. — en este punto él se detiene juntando las manos frente a él.

— ¡¿pero por qué sería un problema?! La raza humana gano, eso está bien, ¿verdad?— pregunto luan confundida, mirando a lisa quien está mirando hacia el suelo.

—No, ese no es el problema, o más bien su problema… todo comienza cuando John Connor obtiene la máquina después de la destrucción de Skynet, él envía a un Terminator al pasado a matar a los científicos que crearon a skynet y así evitar todas las masacres en el futuro. — Gabriel voltea a ver a lisa con los ojos entre cerrados.

—Uno de esos científicos eres tu lisa loud… o me equivoco. — Lisa abre los ojos como platos, mientras que las demás chicas voltean a verla con la misma expresión no pueden creer lo que están escuchando, excepto por Leni quien tiene la mano en la barbilla intentando deducir que significa Skynet.

Por primera vez Lisa cometió un error desde hace mucho tiempo, esto la desconcierta, Lo único que Lisa puede pensar en este momento es en una sola pregunta.

—Entonces si los humanos en el futuro me quieren muerta, dime, ¿quién te envía a ti? — pregunta Lisa.

Gabriel levanta la mano izquierda y exclama.

—Lisa sé que parece que la humanidad te ha dado la espalda pero recuerda que…—

—Dime quien te envió— Lisa interrumpe a Gabriel cerrando los puños con fuerza.

Gabriel baja la cabeza y dice en resignación.

—Me envía skynet. — Lisa voltea para ver a Gabriel quien tiene los ojos cerrados evitando contacto visual con ella o sus hermanas.

* * *

 **Lamento haber tardado pero al fin puedo seguir con este proyecto de vuelta y esta vez planeo terminarlo de una vez por todas. pero publicare no tan seguido para que pueda terminar cada capitulo en un mejor estado.**


	5. Plan De Resistencia

**Es viernes por la noche.**

En un callejón de la ciudad la oscuridad de la noche ciega la vista de cualquier hombre, ni siquiera la tenue luz de la luna es suficiente para iluminar un poco el ambiente de aquel callejón, en este lugar los vagos e indeseados de la sociedad aprovechan el momento para hacer sus tratos y negocios lejos de la vista de las autoridades, pero por el momento todo el callejón está absolutamente vacío y tranquilo como un cementerio, gracias a las paredes estrechas el sonido ni la brisa del viento llegan a este lugar, el silencio es total.

De un de repente un rayo sale disparado de la nada golpeando una pared, enseguida más rayos golpean las paredes con gran fuerza, los periódicos, cartones y basura empiezan a flotar y salir expulsados del lugar; una pequeña espera brillante aparece de la nada a un metro del suelo y empieza a crecer hasta tocar el mismo, pero no llega a tocar las paredes, al desvanecerse junto con los rayos, solo deja a tras a un hombre desnudo sobre su rodilla en el suelo, un hombre grande y fornido, se levanta y empieza a caminar fuera de aquel callejón, al salir voltea a un lado y al otro, los faros de la calle no funcionan y la única luz que se puede distinguir está a un kilómetro de distancia, el hombre sin pensárselo mucho empieza a caminar en dirección a aquella luz, le toma media hora llegar hasta allí y al llegar ve dos motocicletas y a dos hombre jugando cartas afuera de un establecimiento de licores, el hombre se acerca hasta ellos y le dice al que tiene un cigarrillo en su boca.

—Dame tu ropa y tu motocicleta. — sin ninguna expresión en su rostro

El sujeto sonríe y sacándose el cigarrillo de la boca pregunta.

— ¿Tienes calor?— su compañero no dice nada.

El sujeto deja el cigarrillo en el cenicero que está en la mesa y se levanta dejando notar que tiene la misma altura y complexión del hombre desnudo.

—Será mejor que te largues antes que salgas lastimado. — Saca una navaja de su bolsillo enseñándosela por un costado al hombre desnudo. Pero antes que puede hacer un movimiento el hombre desnudo lo toma por el rostro y lo empuja contara la pared levantándolo del suelo y al caer, golpea la mesa tirando las cerveza, cartas y todo lo demás que estaba sobre esta, su compañero se levanta de golpe levantando las manos como señal de rendición.

—E-está bien, t-tranquilo, te daré mis llaves —

El hombre le quita los pantalones, botas, camisa y chamarra de cuero de aquel sujeto que dejo inconsciente en el suelo, se lo coloca él.

—To-toma. — El hombre de pie tembloroso le da las llaves.

—Gracias— exclama el hombre antes de dar la media vuelta y subirse a la motocicleta, coloca la llave en su lugar y al notar que hay unos lentes obscuros se los pone, enciende y sale de allí tan misterioso como llego.

* * *

 **Es sábado por la mañana.**

Hay na densa neblina que cubre cada rincón de la cuidad, los automóviles no circulan hoy por temor a los accidentes así que los padres de los Loud tuvieron que quedarse en sus respectivos trabajos hasta que la niebla se disipe un poco, sin embargo, en la casa Loud los problemas aumentan, pues la noticia de que un Terminator viene del futuro para matarlas pero más específicamente a matar a lisa, les llega inesperadamente lo cual solo empeora cuando se enteran que lisa en responsable por la muerte de billones de personas, esta idea marea a algunas de las chicas y tienen que sentare, Gabriel quien estaba en la puerta entra a la casa, Lynn toma una silla del comedor y la coloca cerca del televisor para que Gabriel se siente mientras que las chicas se sientan del otro lado en el sofá.

—Y, ¿si llamamos a la policía? — pregunto Luan.

—Y decirles que un robot del futuro nos persigue, buena suerte con eso. — Luan hace una mueca.

— ¿Cómo pueden hacer esto?, solo es una niña— dijo Lori caminando de un lado a otro a través de la sala, con la mano en la frente—. Mandar a un robot a matar a lisa eso es cruel.

—Si ellos hacen esto. No son diferentes a las maquinas que nos quieren matar. — Luna trata de tocar una canción pero los sentimientos de odio hacia los que mandaron a matar a su hermanita invaden su mente.

Gabriel interrumpe. —Los humanos de ese tiempo solo conocen la guerra, niños han nacido y muerto durante la ella y evitar eso a costa de una sola vida… bueno es la decisión más lógica. — Lori voltea en dirección a Gabriel.

—Claro que pienses así, solo eres una máquina— Lori mira con desprecio a Gabriel pues el simple hecho de ser un asesino dispuesto a todo para cumplir su objetivo no le agrada nada.

—No siempre fui una máquina— dijo Gabriel con sentimiento en su voz.

— ¿A no? — pregunto Luan con Lili en brazos.

Gabriel mira a Luan con una expresión seria como la que ha tenido desde que le cerraron la puerta en la cara. —No tengo recuerdos, pero llegan imágenes de mi pasado como relámpagos; antes de convertirme en esto— Gabriel mira su mano izquierda—. Yo era una persona común, así como ustedes.

—Uy, gracias. — Luna interrumpe a Gabriel y gira los ojos como expresión de enfado.

—Pero no puedo recordar nada, como era en mi vida pasada, debido a mi conversión en Terminator me borraron todos mis recuerdos y a cambio implantaron mis objetivos y archivos para el cumplimiento de mi esta misión— Gabriel se coloca ambas manos en la cabeza.

—El primer recuerdo que tengo es despertar aquí, en Royal Woods— Gabriel mira a Lori.

—Alguna vez tuve sentimientos y dolor, pero ahora no hay nada.—

—Qué triste— dijo Luan—. Entonces, ¿eres mitad humano, mitad maquina?

—Así es, soy un organismo cibernético de infiltración, Skynet me creo con la intención de destruir a la resistencia desde dentro pero John Connor llego a ella primero antes de poder perfeccionarme y crear más como yo, así que mis programaciones fueron cambiados para llegar hasta ustedes y protegerlas. —

—Y, el otro sujeto, el que nos quiere muertas, ¿también es como tú? — pregunto Lisa

—No, él es un modelo de infiltración anterior a mí, mejor conocido como T-800, tejido viviente sobre esqueleto metálico, yo seré conocido como T-H. —

—T, abreviatura para Terminator, ¿tú eres un Terminator? —

—Sí, así es—

— ¿También trabajaste en eso Lisa? — pregunto Luan.

Lisa suelta una risa falsa. —yo le puse ese nombre al proyecto— Luna y Luan se miran una a la otra.

Lori se mantiene callada hay algo que no logra entender, pero luego de pensarlo detenidamente se le viene una pregunta a la cabeza, interrumpe. —Espera un momento, ¿solo maquinas pueden viajar por el tiempo? —

—Negativo, las maquinas no pueden utilizar la máquina del tiempo se desintegrarían, es por esa razón que utilizan tejido orgánico para poder transportarse sin sufrir daños. —

—Entonces si eso es cierto, ¿porque no enviaron a un humano a que hiciera el trabajo de matarnos?—

—Desconozco esa información—

Lori voltea a ver a lisa quien esta cabizbaja, con pose de derrota recargada en sus propias rodillas, a Lori le preocupa Lisa, la idea de un robot que la persigue a través del tiempo ni siquiera podría creer que fuese una posibilidad si no fuera por las evidencias.

Lori se acerca al sofá por donde está sentada Lisa, — ¿Lisa, te encuentras bien? — pregunto con delicadeza.

Lisa se levanta del sofá y grita. — ¡No Lori, no estoy bien! — Lori frunce el ceño.

— ¡Por mi culpa van a morir billones de personas, ¿Cómo crees que me siento?! — Lisa camina de un lado a otro, la cabeza le está empezando a punzar, siente náuseas y mareos.

—Pero Lisa aún no ha ocurrido nada. — Luan trata de calmar a su hermana pero no surte efecto.

—Es cierto hermana. Tal vez podamos cambiar eso— dijo Luna.

— ¿De qué hablas? — pregunto Lynn.

—Bueno una vez escuche que el destino no estaba tallado en piedra— Lisa se detiene y mira a Luna al igual que todas sus hermanas.

—Y si podemos llegar a esa cosa y destruirla antes de que esas personas mueran— Luna se levanta del sofá.

—Nosotras somos dueñas de nuestros destinos y ninguna estúpida máquina, sin ofender…— dirigiéndose a Gabriel.

—No hay problema— dijo Gabriel alzando los hombros.

—Decidirá cuándo ha llegado la hora de mi muerte ni la de mis hermanas. — Luna hace una pose de rock y extiende su brazo manteniéndolo sobre la mesa esperando a que sus hermanas pongan la mono sobre la suya, grita—. ¿Quién esta conmigo?

Pasan varios segundos donde Luna sigue con su pose pero ninguna de sus hermanas responde, hasta que Leni sin saber el porqué de las palabras de Luna se pone de pie y coloca la mano sobre la de Luna, —yo estoy contigo—, lo único que Leni ha podido comprender en todo este tiempo es a ese sentimiento de solidaridad que Luna transmite.

Inmediatamente después Luan se pone de pie inspirada por Leni, Luan aun duda de si Leni sabe en verdad que ha ocurrido todo este tiempo, pero aun así siente que debe apoyar a sus hermanas y pone la mano sobre la de Leni, —yo estoy contigo—. Lori y Lynn sonríen, acercándose a la mesa donde se encuentran sus hermanas colocan sus manos sobre la de ellas, —yo estoy contigo— dijeron al unísono.

Lisa se acerca con una sonrisa tímida en su rostro, se para frente a la mesa y mira a sus hermanas, le devuelven la sonrisa, Lisa no había sentido tanta felicidad desde que creo un combustible alterno para la gasolina, pero este sentimiento era más fuerte, la emoción es tan fuerte que se siente invencible y podría hacer cualquier cosa, siempre y cuando sus hermanas estén a su lado, coloca la mano sobre las de sus hermanas y exclama, —gracias chicas, siempre estaré con ustedes.— Las chicas loud, incluso Leni sienten como su pecho se infla al oír estas palabras.

—Ni siquiera Skynet tiene el poder de destruir esta hermandad— dijo Gabriel mirando como todas ellas están reunidas frente a la mesa de la sala.

Luan ríe y llevada por la emoción del momento recuperando su buen humor le pregunta a Gabriel. — ¿por qué no te nos unes?, necesitamos una aspiradora en el esquipo— suelta una carcajada.

Lori frunce el ceño, al recordar quien lo había enviado, le preocupa que aun sirva a quien intentaran destruir. —Escucha nosotras no dejaremos que todas esas personas sufran, así es que si decides ayudarnos está bien, pero si no, no interfieras—.

—Mi moción es protegerlas, no proteger a Skynet— dijo Gabriel fríamente, las chicas sonríen mirándose entre ellas.

—Pero debo decirle algo muy importante, algo que hasta lisa sabe— las chicas bajan las manos mientras Lisa mira a sus hermanas y levanta sus hombros moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado negando saber de qué habla.

—Verán los humano siempre han dependido de máquinas para sobrevivir, ¿no es así?—

—Y no solo eso sino que el humano siempre ha buscado su propia destrucción, crear una inteligencia artificial que haga ciertos trabajos por ti es clásico de los métodos humanos para sobrevivir, pero— Gabriel hace una pausa, mira al suelo.

—Lo quiero decir es que skynet es producto de esa acción y bueno… hay cierta ironía en eso—

— ¿Tratas de desanimarnos? — pregunto Luan.

Gabriel las voltea a ver. —No, solo trato de decirles que, no importa que destruyan a skynet siempre habrá otros científicos que intenten crear una inteligencia artificial de este tipo, tal vez con otro nombre y luego la misma historia ocurrirá. —

Lisa sabe que es cierto y tratar de convencer a las demás personas de que crear una inteligencia artificial tan peligrosa como Skynet es algo que no creerán y hasta se burlaran de ella. —Pero podemos destruirla y prolongar su existencia lo suficiente para poder corregir las fallas en el sistema y con tecnología más avanzada crear planes de contingencia para estos casos. —

De repente y sin que nadie lo esperara Lincoln se detiene en medio de las escaleras. — ¿Te conozco? — pregunto Lincoln levantando una ceja.

Sus hermanas se golpean la frente con la palma de su mano, por olvidarse por completo de que Lincoln que aún estaba en su casa.

— ¿No saliste hoy con Clyde?— pregunto Lori con una mano en la cintura.

—Olvidas la neblina, podría perderme— contesto Lincoln.

—Se olvidaron de nosotros— exclama Lucy haciendo que sus hermanas salte y griten del susto. Gabriel mira a Lincoln fijamente y se levanta de la silla donde estaba sentado.

—Tú debes ser Lincoln loud— Lincoln entrecierra los ojos pensando que por alguna razón lo conoce pero no logra reconocer su rostro.

— ¿te he visto en algún lado antes? — pregunto Lincoln

—lo dudo, yo vengo del futuro. —

Lincoln suelta una carcajada y empieza a bajar las escaleras riéndose durante varios segundos. — O, de verdad pues yo vengo del espacio en una nave que se llama "le falta un tornillo" — Lincoln ríe nuevamente. Gabriel se empieza a quitar el guante hasta que deja al descubierto su mano metálica haciendo que Lincoln deje de reír poco a poco.

—Lincoln, ¿estás bien? — pregunto Leni al ver la expresión de desconcierto de Lincoln.

— ¿e-eres un robot? — levantando un dedo tembloroso.

—soy un organismo cibernético de infiltración, mejor conocido como T-H, pero tú puedes llamarme Gabriel. —

Hay silencio en la habitación por un momento. —Lincoln si no puedes…—

— ¡Esto es asombroso! — grito Lincoln levantando ambos brazos.

Lincoln corre hacia donde se encuentra Gabriel y toma su mano metálica, moviendo sus dedos, y mirando por todos los rincones de esta como puede encontrar.

—Wow, esto es increíble, yo veo películas de ciencia ficción, me encanta la ciencia ficción y he visto muchas películas de robots, pero un robot que viene del futuro, oye eso es asombroso— Lincoln sonríe tanto como puede.

Lori toma su hombro y le da la vuelta para encararlo, Lori se inca para estar a su altura. —Lincoln literalmente esto es más complicado de lo que parece— Lori hace una mueca y se frota la nuca.

Lincoln mira de reojo a sus hermanas que están serias como nunca antes las ha visto, voltea a ver a Lori de vuelta, — ¿qué pasa? — pregunta Lincoln frunciendo las cejas. Lori le cuenta a Lincoln todo lo que ha pasado desde que llego Gabriel y todo lo que les ha contado.

—No, esto no es cierto— Lincoln se dice a sí mismo.

—Lisa, nada es cierto, ¿verdad?— Lincoln se rasca la cabeza mientras trata de digerir las malas noticias.

— ¿Entonces otro igual a ti viene por nosotros?— Lincoln voltea a ver a Gabriel.

—Él es un t-800, un modelo menos avanzado que yo. —

— ¿Y tú nos protegerás?—

—Ese es mi objetivo—

Lincoln se lleva la mano a la barbilla, Lori se empieza a preocupar. — ¿Lincoln?—.

—Está bien, está bien solo estoy pensando en un plan— dijo Lincoln mientras se acaricia la barbillas.

—Vaya que rápido lo aceptaste— exclama Lori levantándose del suelo de golpe.

—Como dije me gustan las películas de ciencia ficción. Tengo cierto conocimiento del tema—

Lincoln camina de un lado a otro aun con la mano en el mentón, pensando cómo hacer para detener a su enemigo.

— ¡Muy bien!, — grito Lincoln—. Ahora dime como es que estas echo.

Las chicas loud se miran entre ellas.

—bueno en las películas de robots, siempre encontraban una falla en el sistema y así destruían a la máquina. — dijo Lincoln creyendo que destruir a un Terminator es igual de fácil que en las películas de ciencia ficción.

—Soy un T-H o mejor conocido como hibrido, algunos órganos son conservados los suficientes para pasar como un humano común, pero mi esqueleto fue remplazado por uno de aleación de metal para una mayor resistencia y ligereza dándome fuerza, velocidad y resistencia aumentadas, también poseo una célula de hidrogeno que me darán energía por ciento cincuenta años. — Lincoln entrecierra los ojos.

— ¿Y qué me puedes decir del sujeto que nos busca?—

—Es mejor conocido como T-800, su esqueleto es completamente de metal, sin órganos, pero lo cubre una piel orgánica siendo totalmente indistinguible del ser humano común, su fuerza y resistencia es mayor a la mía, posee los mismos archivos que yo poseo así que podría estar en camino. —

—Espera, ¡¿Qué?! — exclama Lynn—. ¿Eres más débil que el sujeto que nos quiere muertas? —

—Así es—

Lynn se golpea la frente con la palma de su mano. —estamos jodidos. —.

—Yo no me preocuparía, — comento Lincoln—. Hay cosas más importantes que la fuerza bruta.

Lincoln levanta un dedo, sonriendo. —y es la mente sobre la materia, lo superamos en inteligencia. —

—Es curiosos que hables sobre inteligencia, porque te hace falta mucha — Luan se empieza a reír con sus manos en el estómago. Lincoln hace una mueca de enfado.

—No, yo no. Lisa, con ella ganaremos. — Dijo Lincoln recuperando su sonrisa.

—S- si yo puedo idear algo para destruirlo. —

—Destruirlo no, exterminarlo. — dijo Gabriel.

—Me gusta tu actitud. — dijo Lynn entrecerrando los ojos.

—Oigan pero que aremos con las gemelas, Lili, Lucy y Lynn. —interrumpe Lincoln.

Lori mueve la cabeza de lado a lado. —No había pensado en eso. —

Lynn camina furiosa en dirección a Lincoln y coloca su dedo índice en su pecho. —Oye, olvidas que yo soy más grande y fuerte que tú. ¡tú deberías de esconderte mientras yo destruyo esa cosa!—

—Olvídalo, yo las defenderé a como dé lugar, además yo se mas sobre estas cosas que tu— Dijo Lincoln inflado el pecho.

Lynn levanta una ceja y con una sonrisa pregunta. — ¿Acaso sabes disparar un arma?—

— ¿Y tú? — pregunto Luna.

—Claro — contesta Lynn levantando la barbilla con orgullo—. He estado practicando en un campo de tiro. —

— ¿Es una broma?—Pregunto Lori.

—Acaso no saben que disparar también es un deporte. — Comento Lynn burlonamente.

—Bueno, eso no importa porque ninguno de ustedes peleara con nadie. —

— ¡¿Qué?! — exclaman Lynn y Lincoln al mismo tiempo.

—Esto es muy peligroso para ustedes, de hecho yo me quedare con lisa y Gabriel para detener esa cosa— dijo Lori.

— ¡Oye! —le gritan a Lori todos su hermanos presentes.

Gabriel se levanta y se acerca a ellos. —Cumplir la moción es lo más importante, por lo tanto la vida de Lisa es mi prioridad sobre la de todos ustedes. — Todos se miran desconcertados.

—Pero creí que dijiste que venias a protegernos— dijo Lynn

—Mi prioridad es Lisa y ustedes están en segundo lugar. —

Lynn se inclina y recarga su codo contra su pierna mientras descansa su cabeza en su mano. —Rayos, sí que es bueno saberlo. — dijo con frustración.

—Al igual que mi prioridad es salvar a Lisa la del T-800 es exterminarla a como dé lugar y dejara en ultimo a su hermanas o hermano. Pero si intervienen en su camino no dudara en exterminarlas también. —

—Pues no dejare que esa cosa se acerque a Lisa— dijo Luna.

—Yo tampoco— dijo Luan.

Lincoln cruza los brazos y asiente. —Al parecer todas y todos estamos de acuerdo es eso. —

— ¡Es que están sordos, si se meten los asesinara a todos! — grito Lisa.

Lori golpea la mesa con su puño. —Claro que lo hará pero no te dejaremos sola con este pedazo de chatarra (refiriéndose a Gabriel), y además no es como que nos vayamos a dejar, ¿ciertos chicos? —Todos los Loud gritan y exclaman apoyo.

—Muy bien primero debemos de poner a salvo a Lili, las gemelas, y Lucy — dijo Lori.

Lori hace una mueca, aun pensativa si debe dejar a Lynn y Lincoln con ellas.

—Entre más personas ayuden mejor— dijo Gabriel. Lincoln y Lynn sonríen u juntan sus manos.

—Las ocultaremos en mi bunker— dijo Lisa chasqueando los dedos.

— ¿En el bunker?, ¿Esa cosa aun existe? — pregunta Luna con una sonrisa.

—No allí es obscuro y tenebroso. — dijo Leni mientas Lucy camina hasta Lili, levantándola en brazos. —El lugar indicado para mí. —

—No te reocupes, desde hace mucho le instale aire acondicionado, calefacción, tv por cable y además tiene suficiente agua y comida para tres años— dijo Lisa.

Lucy voltea y exclama. —lo arruinaste. —

Lincoln se levanta sobre la mesa de la sala y exclama en un grito triunfal. — ¡La operación para salvar a lisa, mantener a salvo a mis hermanas y salvar el mundo entra en acción! — todas las chicas Loud dan un salto y gritan de emoción.

* * *

Lincoln y sus hermanas se dirigían hacia el bunker para dejar a Lili, Lola, Lana y Lucy dentro para su protección, por lo cual la mayoría no estaba muy de acuerdo.

—Yo no pienso entrar allí a hacer nada mientras ustedes se quedan aquí peleando contra una máquina—dijo Lana.

—Habla por ti, pelear rompería mis uñas. —dijo Lola mientras admira sus manos.

—Estás loca, — dijo Lana—. Es un robot, me encantaría verlo para desarmarlo y saber como funciona. — Lana esta entusiasta pues una máquina de este tipo nunca se había visto y trabajar en algo que no sea el automóvil de la familia, una tubería o algún aparato electrodoméstico seria grandioso para ella.

—No te preocupes yo te guardare un pedazo de esa cosa. — Lynn sonríe—. Tal vez un brazo

—Muy graciosa Lynn— se queja Lana.

Las gemelas entran hasta que solo falta Lucy, pero antes de entrar se detiene y le dice a Lincoln. —Lincoln prométeme que estarán bien. —

Lincoln sonríe y se acerca a Lucy hasta esta frente a ella, coloca una mano en s hombro. —Lo prometo. — Lucy hace una pequeña sonrisa, ella y Lincoln se miran por varios segundos antes de que Lucy de media vuelta y sin decirse nada más entra al bunker

Lincoln se inca en la entrada y grita — ¡les prometo que en cuando todo esto termine las llevare por un flippee, de acuerdo!—

—Más te vale que así sea. — dijo lana agitando su puño en el aire. Cierran el bunker y lo aseguran. Lincoln voltea con los ojos entrecerrados y les dice a sus hermanas. —Hagámoslo—

Entonces todos corren en dirección a casa para prepararlo todo. Luna y Luan aseguran las puertas y ventanas, Lisa está en su habitación tratando de encontrar una forma de detener a su enemigo con la información que Gabriel les ha dado.

Lincoln, Lori y Lynn, salen con Gabriel al frente de la casa pues les pidió que lo hicieran, mientras caminan un sentimiento de paranoia hace que Lincoln y sus hermanas miren para todos lados pero la densa neblina impide su visión más allá de su patio, al llegar a la banqueta se acercan a un automóvil aparcado enfrente de la casa Loud, la neblina no permitió ver el automóvil, Gabriel saca unas llaves de su bolsillo y se dispone a abrir el maletero sacando tres bolsas negras y dejándolas caer frente a los chicos.

— ¿Qué es esto? — pregunta Lori.

—Nuestra primera arma de defensa. — contesta Gabriel.

Lincoln se inclina para abrir las bolsas y lo primero que encuentran son varias pistolas, metralletas, escopetas y otras armas que no reconoce.

—No, no, esto no, — exclama Lori.

Lincoln ve una arma muy brillante que le llamo la atención, introduce la mano y saca un revolver calibre .357 magnum, lo sostiene entre sus manos por varios segundos pero luego se lo arrebata.

— ¡Literalmente armas no! — grito Lori.

—Lori no tenemos tiempo para discutir sobre esto— discute Lynn.

—Tal vez tu sepas disparar un arma pero ni Lincoln ni yo sabemos, y mucho menos nuestras hermanas. — Lynn sonríe, se agacha y toma una pistola de la bolsa, Lynn le quita el revolver a Lori y pone la pistola en su mano.

—Esta es una Beretta 92, 9 milímetros con una capacidad de once balas. — Lori levanta una ceja.

— ¿Y?— pregunta.

—Y te enseñare a disparar con ella. —

—No, no, claro que no esto es muy peligroso. —

—Si al igual que un robot asesino del futuro pero oye, tu controlas a uno de ellos. —

Lincoln interrumpe con una sonrisa. — ¿Lynn me prestarías esa arma?—

—¿También vas a querer que te enseñe?— pregunto Lynn con una sonrisa.

— ¡Si claro! — exclama Lincoln de alegría, por fin va a poder disparar como en los videojuegos.

—Yo también puedo dar instrucciones de como disparar— comento Gabriel.

—Eso sería estupendo, dos maestros son mejores que uno. — Lincoln y Lynn sonríen emocionados.

—Literalmente esto es una mala idea pero…— Lori mira fijamente el arma entre sus manos—. Si queremos sobrevivir este día debemos de defendernos con todo lo que tenemos. —

Lynn le da una palmada fuerte en la espalda —así se habla—.

— ¿Pero y si los disparos alertan a la policía? — pregunto Lori.

—Que vengan y nos den una mano— contesto Lynn.

Gabriel se inclina y levanta las bolsas repletas de armas y municiones, llevándolas hacia la casa.

Después de colocar el silenciador a las armas, Lynn junto con Gabriel pasaron el resto de la mañana enseñándoles a Lincoln, Lori, Luna, y Luan a disparar, y por seguridad de ellos decidieron enseñarle a Leni poco a poco, Luna lo domino de inmediato pero Luan, y Lori tardaron en quitarse el miedo a disparar, Lincoln en cambio no tenía muchas ganas de aprender a disparar pero hacerlo era necesario para protegerse a sí mismo y a sus hermanas.

Después de que las clases hayan terminado, con la ayuda de Gabriel colocaron todo objeto pesado que encontraran en casa cubriendo ventanas y puertas, exceptuando las ventanas de arriba allí es donde la vigilancia se montaría, Lori y Leni están en la cocina con su pistolas en las manos Lori pensando si aún es una buena idea, y Leni comparando su pequeña pistola de bolsillo con la pistola calibre 9 milímetros de Lori.

Lisa está construyendo un artefacto que asegura detendrá por completo a aquella máquina.

Luna, Luan y Lynn vigilan en las ventanas superiores algún movimiento extraño, pero la densa neblina les impide distinguir algo, nadie dice absolutamente nada todos están tensos pues saben que en cualquier momento podría llegar su asesino.

Gabriel se encuentra observando hacia afuera a través de un hueco que tiene la ventana, la neblina no es un problema para él pues con su visión puede detectar otros Terminator con tan solo distinguir la figura a lo lejos, permanece inmóvil frente a la ventana como una estatua, Lincoln en la entrada hacia la sala en el comedor lo observa, se acerca lentamente. Trata de hablar.

— ¿Así que te llamas Gabriel? — pregunto Lincoln colocando sus manos en su espalda.

—Así es— contesta fríamente.

— ¿Y ese nombre te lo puso Skynet?— tratando de continuar la conversación.

—No, yo lo hice. —

—O, y bueno, ¿ese era tu nombre antes… ya sabes antes de ser una maquina?—

—No, solo decidí que si debía pasar como un humano común deriva de tener un nombre común—

—O si es cierto, tener un nombre te hace como los demás no como ese nombre, T-H, talvez podría ser tu apodo, ¿qué dices?—

—Es mejor que aspiradora—

Lincoln ríe, —bueno cualquier cosa es mejor que te digan aspiradora o chatarra…— Gabriel levanta la mano indicando que Lincoln guarde silencio.

—Veo algo— dijo Gabriel. Lincoln abra los ojos como platos y empieza a ver todo como si ocurriera en cámara lenta, da media vuelta y corre hacia el comedor alertando a las chicas que se ponen de pie de inmediato, sintiendo como un escalofrió recorre su nuca.

* * *

 **La batalla que he estado eperando por fin a lleagdo, y el final aun mas cerca con cada capitulo, no puedo esperar a seguir escribiendo.**


End file.
